How I met your mother
by HazelPadmeLupin
Summary: This is a story about how diffrent star wars charakters meet for the first time. The only thing thats different is that the there kids are going to hear it... First out is Kit and Aayla.


How we met?

Chapter one part one: The sleeping problem

The sky had started to get dark on Ryloth. Everybody were preparing for the night and go to sleep. Everything was so calm and it felt like the whole population of ryloth seemed at peace and ready for the night. Well almost everybody, in the village mail house a little twilek/naultan girl was jumping up and down and didn't wanted go to sleep. How much her father seemed to try to get her to sleep it wasn't working.

"Ami, you have to go to bed" the girl's father kit fisto said.

"Why daddy? I'm not tired" the little girl said in a whining voice.

"You have to, other vise you're not going to be able to play tomorrow, because you're too tired" kit tried.

"But dad I'm nooo…t tired" said Amy at same time she stifled a yawn.

That's it, he was giving up. His little girl was exactly as strong minded as her mother. Ohh, why had he insisted on this? It was all because of that bet he had made whit aayla last night, about witch one of them that could make Amy sleep fastest. Now he regretted that, he had tried everting to make her sleep but nothing worked. He had singed a lullaby, told her to count fluffy bantas and even made warm milk to her.

The lullaby had only made her laugh, she had told him that he had the worst singing voice in the galaxy. When she counted bantas she only made it to five, then she forgot what come after five. The warm milk was his last attempt to make her sleep. He had intended to pull in some sleeping draft in it, but his lovely wife had been there and watched all the time, so it was an impossible case.

His thoughts were interrupted by an amused voice.

"How is it going kit" said his `lovely` wife. Ahhh, how she was going to laugh and pick on him for this.

"I can't get her to sleep" replayed an exhausted Kit. Aayla smiled sweetly

"do you give up?" she asked innocently. Sith spit! Kit couldn't do anything except to node exhausted.

"Good" Aayla said whit happiness in her voice. "Now I'm going to show you how to make our daughter sleep" she continued.

"I'm not going to sleep" said a determined Amy.

"Of course not honey, you're just going to listen to a story me and daddy are going to tell you, but if you don't want to we don't have too. At ones the little girls face started to shine.

"I want to hear a story" she said happy. Aayla turned around to kit and blinked to him. Kit himself felt like to smack his face. He had thought about everything except that. Seriously who was so stupide that they didn't think about that. But still he had not thought about It even ones. Kit snapped out of his thoughts ones again.

"Witch story do you want here, sweetie" asked aayla whit motherly love in her voice.

"I want to her about Jedi knights and evil separatist their fighting and forbidden love between the knights" said a happy Amy. Both the parents were choked, neither of them had ever told their daughter about their past as Jedi knights. They hadn't talked about their past in a very long time.

Kit were the first one to snap out of the chock and stretched out to the bound the both parents shared.

`Do you think it's time to tell her` asked kit over the bound?

`I don't think it's time to tell her right now, but we could tell her about how we meet, then parts of the truth would com forward. It have to be censored thought´ said Aayla and sounded a bit flustered in the end.

`Wait, what do you mean by censored? ´. Kit could fell Aayla mentally slap her head.

`Really, and you're supposed to be the Jedi master on the council here`. Aayla could fell the confusion in kit and decided to remind him and showed him a memory were they were rater amative. Now she could feel him understand and get beat red.

`No, you're probably right about that one` said Kit still beat red both mentally and physically.

`Then let's tell her` said Aayla.

"So honey, I and daddy are going to tell you a very special story` said aayla.

"It's actually about how daddy and mommy met" filed kit in.

"Okay, go on" said Amy. Both the parents smiled and started.

It all began whit…


End file.
